


I Wanna Feel The Heat WIth Somebody

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 16





	I Wanna Feel The Heat WIth Somebody

**Omega Peter goes into heat and Alpha Bucky is away on a mission *I made them cat breed***

**Doggy style**

Peter huffed as his knees shook involuntarily, he had a pillow wedged between his knees. His scent had flooded the room, mint and honey, it was clogging his senses with need. He whined as he humped the pillow, but he just couldn't cum, he needed his Alpha, he needed his knot. His hole was leaking slick down his legs, fluttering, begging for his Alpha's knot to fill it. His small cock was unbearably hard, red at the tip, leaking pre-cum profusely. Bucky had stayed home from missions for days, knowing his heat was nearing, but when Peter didn't get it that morning he left for a few hours on a stakeout, bad idea. 

Peter whined again, he was completely naked, all of his clothes felt rough and scratchy on his skin, which was flaming hot, tinged pink. He had FRIDAY send an urgent message to Bucky, but his phone must have been left where he couldn't find it, after three hours he gave up on Bucky coming rushing into the room. He whined pathetically again as he fell forward, catching himself with his palms. He whined again when he heard FRIDAY say something faintly, his head was spinning and his vision blurry. 

In the elevator Bucky was shifting on his feet anxiously when Steve said something he audibly growled, he blinked looked up sheepishly at Steve, "What the hell is up with you?" Steve said, Bucky hunched his shoulders, he was getting antsier by the second. 

"FRIDAY sent me a message saying Peter went into heat while we were on the mission. I knew I shouldn't have left but Peter said he was fine." Bucky said, tugging on the collar of his shirt. The team looked at him sympathetically, Bucky was feeling hot and flushed as Peter's scent started flooding his senses. 

"FRIDAY can you get the lift to go any faster? I don't want terminator killing someone on the way up." Tony said irritably, FRIDAY didn't answer, but the lift doubled in speed. Peter was the only Omega on the team, the rest of them were Betas or alphas, so they understood what Bucky was feeling. When the elevator doors opened Bucky ran out, dropping his gun, tugging off his eye and face masks in one go. He ripped off his jacket and boots, they were SHIELD issued so they weren't his. Steve said he'd deal with them. 

"His heat will last a couple of days and then he'll need time to recover! I'll be with him." Bucky said to them, they nodded and waved him away. 

He didn't waste a moment to run full pelt into Peter and his rooms, when the door opened Bucky stumbled back, the air was flooded with Peter's scent. Bucky swiftly shut the door and turned to Peter who was on the bed, soaked pillow wedge between his thighs. Bucky paled at the sight, Peter looked up at him with a dazed expression. 

"Alpha?" Peter moaned out, Bucky nodded, already tugging off his shirt and pants, toeing off his socks. 

"I'm here Oma, I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner." Bucky huffed, yanking off his boxers, Peter needed him. 

"It hurts Alpha," Peter sobbed, tears flowing down his cheeks, his back arching, Bucky rushed forward, pulling Peter into a rough kiss. Peter moaned into the kiss as Bucky trailed his hand down his front, grasping his member finally. Peter was letting out high pitch moans at the contact. 

"I know baby but I'll take care of you," Bucky said, pulling the soaked pillow out from his thighs, making Peter slump into his chest. Peter leaned up on his knees to press another desperate kiss onto Bucky's lips, wrapping his arms around Bucky's neck to pull him closer. Peter moaned into the kiss when Bucky trailed a hand between his legs. 

"Turn around baby." Bucky said, Peter complied, slumping onto the bed, his chest hitting the bed, he canted his knees up, his ass in Bucky's face. Bucky pressed his thumb into his hole, which swallowed him eagerly. Peter's breath was coming out in pants above him, his eyes were leaking tears. Bucky's eyes darkened, leaning forward to lap up the slick leaking out of his little omega. 

Peter jerked above him, letting out loud moans and groans, his eyes lids fluttering, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Bucky hummed, pressing his tongue into his hole, his eyes rolling back into his head as he tasted Peter hot on his tongue. Peter was letting out clicking noises above him, he jerked every time Bucky moved his tongue in and out of him.

"Alpha please, want you inside me, need you inside me," Peter said breathlessly, pressing his face into the matress. Bucky pulled his face away, lining up with his entrance, bottoming out in one go. He suppressed a moan at the feeling. 

"Fuck, you're so wet mega." He praised, Peter keened bellow him, fisting the sheets in his hands. 

"Please Alpha, please move, need you to fill me up with your knot," Peter said breathlessly, Bucky complied starting a fast and rough ace, making Peter move with every thrust. Bucky groaned, grasping his hips in his hands, leaving already forming bruises. His tight hole was clamping down on him deliciously. 

"Oh fuck, Alpha I'm gonna cum, please knot me, please please knot me," Peter begged, his chest raised off the bed. Bucky growled low in his throat, pressing Peter back onto the bed, leaning over him to pound into him harder. Peter came with a scream as Bucky's knot started to expand and stretch Peter around him, filling him full of his seed. Peter was clicking bellow him, his breathing ragged and strained. Bucky carefully shifted them so they were laying on their sides. 

He cried out when Peter started wiggling his hips back onto Bucky, "Please Alpha, want to be full, need to be full. Want your kits, please alpha I'll be a good Omega." He moaned, Bucky growled, bringing a hand around Peter's side to grasp his small cock in his hand. Bucky pulled out slowly and slammed back in, the knot making it difficult. Loud squelching sound could be heard in the room. Peter quickly came again, clamping down on Bucky's cock, making him knot him again with a roar. 

Peter was still unbearably hard in his hand, coaxing him to keep thrusting his hips in time with his strokes. Soon the pressure was unbearable, and his knot started to feel painful and uncomfortable, "Alpha please." Peter begged Bucky shushed him, pulling him into his chest, ceasing his movements. 

"No. You need to rest. We can continue later." Bucky said, pressing a hand over Peter's heart, which was beating too fas for his liking, "Breath with me Peter." Bucky said firmly Peter complied, slowing his breathing, which quickly evened out into sleep. Bucky hummed as his knot shrunk, he pulled out slowly with a quiet whine. Getting out of the bed slowly as not to wake Peter up from his much-needed sleep. 

He rushed to the bathroom to rinse off, pulling on a pair of shorts and rushing out of the room. It was dark outside now, and he knew Peter would need food and liquid once he woke up. Bucky rushed into the kitchen, ignoring the coughing team. He yanked open the cupboard, pulling out several bottles of Gatorade for Peter, searching for the protein bars he liked the most. 

"Where are the protein bars?" He growled. 

"My god, you're drenched in his scent." Natasha coughed, Bucky huffed, riffling through the pantry. 

"Nat, the protein bars." He repeated, she pointed to the shelf above him. He grabbed the box, picking back up the Gatorades and rushing out of the room, putting them on the bedside of their room. He quickly checked Peter was still sleeping soundly and rushed out of the room again. He hurriedly opened the blanket cupboard, searching for the extra sheets they always kept there. Once he found them he pulled out several extra blankets and pillows. 

"Where are you going with that?" Tony asked curiously, Bucky shrugged, he wasn't really sure. 

"Alpha instincts. He's gonna make Peter a nest." Wanda said, Bucky shrugged, that did sound about right. He didn't spare them a backwards glance as he rushed back to their room, Peter whined as he entered, his eyes lids flustering open. 

"Did I wake you?" Bucky asked, Peter shrugged. 

"You weren't here when I turned around," Peter whispered, Bucky's eyes softened, dumping the things he'd gathered on the floor, picking Peter up in his arms. He deposited Peter on the toilet seat lid, picking up a dampened cloth to clean the slick, cum and sweat off of his skin. Peter hummed, resting his head on Bucky's shoulder. 

"I got a change of sheets and extra blankets. And I brought those protein bars you like." Bucky said nervously, Peter hummed, cuddling up to Bucky. 

"Such a good Alpha," Peter said, starting to purr from deep in his chest. Bucky swelled at the praise, picking Peter back off the toilet, sitting him down on the seat in their room. Peter watched with lidded eyes at Bucky stripped the bed, putting on the new sheets and bunching up the blankets and pillows for Peter. Peter hummed in content when Bucky laid him on the bed.

"You're gonna be such a good father Alpha, gonna take care of our kits." Peter purred, Bucky couldn't help but smile wide at the praise, pulling Peter closer to himself.

\--------------------------

When Peter and Bucky appeared outside of their rooms Peter was clinging to his front, his arms wrapped around his neck, his legs around his waist, his face pressed into his neck, breathing in Bucky's scent. He was purring loudly in Bucky's grip. He kept pressing kisses onto the mating Mark on Bucky's neck, which he had placed there during their first breeding. Peer usually took hormone supplements but he and Bucky decided they wanted to try for kids. 

Bucky sat heavily in the couch, they could have stayed in their room to rest but Peter didn't want to stay in the room. Bucky pressed a kiss onto Peter's head, leaning back into the couch, giving Peter more room to curl up in his lap. 

"Oh! You guys are finally out and about!" Steve said excitedly, the whole team were a pack and having Peter and Bucky missing for so long caused some tension. Bucky nodded tiredly, Peter just snuggled in closer to him, nosing along his jaw and neck, his purring becoming louder. 

The rest of the team came rushing into the room, Natasha started laughing at the two, "Tired?" She asked, Peter hummed into Bucky's neck. Bucky just nodded, wrapping his arms around Peter. 

"Why didn't you stay in your room?" Tony asked, sitting across from them. 

"Too dark," Peter said softly, pressing his face firmly into Bucky's neck again. 

"You guys should be careful, both of your hormones will be out of wake for a while," Bruce said carefully, Bucky nodded. 

"We're just gonna say here." He said, Peter hummed in agreement. 

"So when will you guys know if you're pregnant?" Wanda asked excitedly. Male omega pregnancies were extremely fast, Bucky and Peter both looked up. 

"I think we already do," Bucky said, Peter nodded tiredly. 

"Wow! Congrats!" Steve said, Bucky nodded. 

"How do you know?" Vision asked. 

"Spidey senses," Peter muttered into Bucky's neck, pressing another kiss onto the mating mark. His own was on the back on his neck, where Bucky was tracing circles. When Steve went to sit next to them Bucky's eyes flashed he reached out to grab Steve's wrist. His eyes widened before he let go. 

"Sorry, I don't know where that came from," Bucky said softly, Steve shrugged it off and sat. 

"I think that confirms it then," Bruce said. 

"You wanna watch anything Petey?" Bucky asked softly. 

"StarWars?" He said hopefully, Bucky chuckled and nodded, his heart fluttered when Peter started purring in content again, kneading his chest in his hands.


End file.
